


The Road So Far

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Carry On My Wayward Son, Dead John, Dead Mary, F/M, Gates of Hell, Heaven Restored, Kansas, Lyric Meanings, Men of Letters, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Lay your weary head to rest, <i></i></i><br/>There is peace now that you are done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road So Far

_**Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**There'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more** _

_John Winchester sat in his car, watching. Watching his son Sam. It's been a year since he left, but John still worried about him, he was his son after all, his youngest. His oldest son, Dean, lay asleep in the backseat, the long drive from New Orleans to Sanford University took a toll on him. John smiled a bit, seeing his youngest son laughing happily with a blonde girl. With one last look, John drove off, his smile widening a bit as he caught a glimpse of his snoring son in the backseat, his mouth hanging open a bit. God he loved them, they were his weakness, but he couldn't show it._

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion** _  
_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion** _  
_**I was soaring ever higher** _  
_**But I flew to high** _

_Sam Winchester stared off into the distance. It was another salt and burn and while his older brother packed the last of the dirt back into the grave, he stared off into the night, thinking of Jess. It's been a month or so since she was taken from him. Christ, he should of seen it! He should of known this would happen. He should have heeded the warning of those dreams- those visions. You can never escape the hunting life! Once your in, it's until death do you part. But he thought he had a chance; he was so sure he could life a happy, apple-pie life. He had left hunting for four years- **FOUR YEARS** -but it didn't matter. He got soft, dropped his guard and when push came to shove, it shoved hard, and shoved that blade deep into his heart._

_**Masquerading as man with a reason** _  
_**My charade is the event of the season** _  
_**And if I claim to be a wise man** _  
_**It surely means I don't know** _

_Dean Winchester sat in the bunker's would-be living room, glass of whiskey in hand. He stared into the depths of the amber liquid, wondering if he could just jump in and drown completely already. God he was tired, tired of the hunting life, tired of having to put up this façade. He hated lying to Sam, but sometimes, it just had to be done. He couldn't let him know, couldn't let him see how the Mark was slowly killing his humanity. The Mark-the curse-was turning him into something monstrous, no matter how much he smiled and tried to fool himself, he knew this wouldn't ended well. But hell, if he could fool his brother for a bit longer, maybe then he'll think of something, he'll find a way and everything would be better, right? Right, well, who knows..._

_**Carry on my wayward son** _  
_**There'll be peace when you are done** _  
_**Lay your weary head to rest** _  
_**Don't you cry no more** _

_Mary Winchester watched on sadly as her family was slowing corrupted. John was too harsh with their sons. Sam lost his soul. Dean became a demon. Then, John was dead, Dean bore the Mark of Cain and Sam was slowly going crazy looking for a cure. Her oldest son had given up, given in to the curse flowing through his veins. Her youngest stayed up late at night to cure his brother. And now, here she was, watching her sons with graying hair reach out for each others hands as they lay bloody on the floor. They had shut down hell, started up the Men of Letters again and fully restored heaven. They knew their latest hunt for werewolves was going to be their last. So as their hands and eyes met and they whispered praises to each other, Mary watched on, kneeling besides their joined hands, smiling sadly. She stroked their hair, leaning in and pressing kisses to their foreheads as they closed their eyes and joined her in the light's warm embrace_

_**Carry on** _


End file.
